


His Butler, Broken Wing

by thedezgyrl



Series: Falling In The Black [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Ciel Phantomive is a Brat, Doctor/Patient, Doujinshi, Friendship, Love, M/M, Manga, NSFW, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, broken arm, nurture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel breaks his arm during horseplay with a friendly rival. Sebastian cares for his master during this time in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about Benji. Benjamin Barker is the brother of Johanna (Johanna a half faustian demon contracted to Ciel), both are OC's in a long running fanfic I coauthor.
> 
> You can read the fanfic he originated from in my works - Falling In The Black

Benji dashed down the hallway gripping Ciel's eye patch in his hand as the earl chased him. The Irish Viscount hurriedly grabbing the banister of the stairs and sliding down bottom first as he gave Ciel a 'raspberry'. This act humiliating and infuriating the earl further while taking their rivalry to a whole new level.

And so not to be outdone, Ciel grabbed the banister and slid after him except in his haste. Ciel did not properly grab the railing as he slid and let out a cry as he toppled over the side. A loud 'dathump' following as he hit the entryway floor and his face scrunched in pain.

"Sebastian!" The boy called out as his guest ran for him.

"Oh bloody hell." Benji murmured as he tried helping Ciel up and realizing his arm was broken. "Ciel I-"

"You're sorry for being a fool and putting me in such a position?! Do me a favor and get out of my sight. Better yet out of my house!" Ciel snapped and was just about to call the butler's name once more when he appeared.

"Yes, my young master?" The demon asked as he crouched down to be level with his master. "Oh look at you..." he 'tsked' "it won't do for my dinner to try and kill itself prematurely."

"Shut up and get me to my room immediately. That's an order." The earl no longer in a mood for anyone.

After Sebastian reset his arm (which involved a lot of shouting and verbal berating from the earl) and placed it in a sling. Ciel lay down in bed and very exhaustedly looked at his servant.

"Where were you?" The boy demanded.

"I was waiting to see if you would murder him, honestly." The demon mused.

"Next time don't dawdle or it maybe you whom I shall target." Ciel said as he rolled over on the side of his uninjured arm. He felt a hand on the curve of his hip.

"Yes, I am sorry about that." The butler told him matter of factly.

"Why do I feel like you are lying?" The earl said with a hidden smirk.

"If only I could." The demon teased.

-NEXT DAY-

Ciel tried desperately to get his last amount of peas onto his spoon and was failing at it miserably. The arm that was his dominate, was the one that was broken and just as he was about to hurl his spoon. Sebastian was at his side and scooped them up. Holding the utensil out for his master and the boy refusing to look at it.

"I am no longer hungry, Sebastian." The earl spoke trying to sound bored.

"As you wish, my lord." The butler replied with a bit of annoyance. Not often did he go out of his way for him unless he was asked to do so. "Your bath is ready and I believe you will rather enjoy it."

The water in the tub had a curtain of steam about it and smelled of lavender and vanilla. On a silver tea service cart was a plate of cookies and a glass of brandy milk (to help with the ache in his arm). Sebastian undressed his liege and helped him into the bath.

"I want a cookie and the milk, now." Ciel said flatly.

After nibbling on the sweet and drinking the milk. Ciel began to relax in the bath especially from the brandy.

"Sebastian." The earl started, his bi colored eyes fixed on the man's face. "I want you to sleep with me tonight."

"As you wish." The demon grinned.

When the bath was over and the earl dried off. Sebastian rewrapped his lord's arm and placed it back in the sling. Before he could dress him in his regular night shirt, the young Phantomhive clung to him, and his puckered lips begged for a kiss.

Sebastian kissed him and walked backwards with him to the bedside. Careful not to touch his arm and laid him on his back. His hands cupping his lord's face, fingers high into his hairline. their lips mashing together and trying to outpower the other with dominance.

One of the demon's hands rubbing Ciel's bottom as a finger curiously slides inside. Before long the boy's bottom hungrily grinding against his servant's palm.

"More." The boy demanded.

Sebastian gleefully obliging to the command and pulling his rock hard erection from his slacks. The demon's cock penetrating his lover and making sure to do so with deep strokes. Ciel biting his own thumb to keep from crying out too loudly.

But his butler taking his uninjured arm's hand in his and raising it above his head. Which he used to his advantage for leverage and pushed himself in deeper. Ciel turning his head this way and that, his hair in his face, back arching, and his cries growing higher in pitch. Until he could no longer take it.

The boy's orgasm splashing his butler's abdomen and his head beginning to swim. It wasn't long until his gaze became starry from Sebastian coming into the reaches of his depths.

His servant laying atop of him breathing heavily along with him.

"Sebastian. Remind me to punch Benji in the gut, the next time we meet." The boy asked of his servant.

"Of course." Was the reply.


End file.
